Raven of a Different Color
by Happy-Raven
Summary: Raven's meditation mirror breaks, leading to interesting consequences - pg-13 for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N) giggles Hi! I snuck out of Raven's mind and came across this 'fanfic' stuff. It looked like fun so I decided to try and write some giggle Obviously I don't own the Teen Titans giggle I mean, Raven owns me, right? It's probably a good thing she prefers poetry since she'd never let me out if she found this, heehee! Anyway, rude Raven is a bit, well, rude. Not only is she kinda gross but she'd got a bit of a mouth. Hope you like it? :D   
-Happy Raven (aka that one in pink!)

* * *

**Raven of a different color**

Jump city was covered by dark, roiling clouds. High winds had picked up several cars and even a few people as the maelstrom hit the seaside city. Increasingly higher tidal waves began breaking against the shore. The island Titan's tower stood on was taking a beating, as was the tower itself. A villain calling himself "Hurricane" was holding the city hostage and somehow generating the massive storm. The Titans had found him making demands in front of city hall, and now faced off against the crazed lunatic in the driving rain and howling wind.  
  
"Feel my wrath!" The villain yelled at the teenagers opposing him. "Gale force wind will blow you away! No one can stand THE HURRICANE!" The man with the crazy hair lifted his arms towards the sky and began laughing manically. A large sweat drop appeared by the teens.  
  
"Corny enough?" Beast Boy quipped.  
  
"Titans, go!" Robin shouted and the team sprang into action. Beast Boy became a pterodactyl and flew alongside Starfire and Raven in a three pronged aerial attack. Starfire threw starbolts while Raven used her powers to lift several large rocks from the ground. As the villain was dodging the girls' attack, Beast Boy flew forward and turned into an elephant in mid- air. A look of surprise crossed the elephant's face as a whirl-wind lifted him up before he could crush the insane weather-man.

The teen shifted into his normal form and yelled."Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"I got him!" Raven called as encased her teammate in black energy. A look of relief crossed the shape-shifter's face as Raven set him down. Below Cyborg and Robin began the ground assault.  
  
"Sonic Boom?" Robin asked, quirking a brow.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Cyborg replied as he shifted his arm into its gun mode.  
  
"You shall not defeat me!" Hurricane yelled. He raised his hands and a vortex shot out towards the still attacking Starfire, sweeping her away. The Tamaranian girl spun with the whirl wind for about a quarter mile before she was able to fly free.  
  
"Oh my head," she muttered as the world spun around her. A bright flash then a loud boom drew her attention. She forced her vision to focus and saw a pile of rubble near where the mad scientist had been. Starfire flew back to her friends. "Are we victorious?" She clasped her hands hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," Raven replied, moving chunks of masonry away. Cyborg yanked the unconscious Hurricane out of the rubble. Robin cuffed the man and nodded in satisfaction as he alerted the police of the successful capture.  
  
"Oh!" Starfire pointed "The sun is coming back!" she flew in a little loop- the-loop. Raven pulled her hood back up to shield her eyes from the sudden bright light.  
  
"Looks like it," she muttered. The clouds were quickly dissipating and the wind had died as soon as the man controlling the weather had been knocked out.  
  
With the villain in custody and the weather returned to normal, the tired Titans began to make their way back home.  
  
"Man I am going to take a- Oh man! Look what he did to our tower!" Cyborg pointed at the broken glass and blow out windows.  
  
"Oh my! It is as if a wild glorning snoblax passed by!" Starfire said with dismay.  
  
"Or a hurricane," Raven commented dryly. She lifted pieces of fallen glass as she made her way to the tower entrance. Her teammates followed her example and soon they had a sizeable pile of rubbish ready to be taken away.  
  
"Well, I guess showers might have to wait," Robin said, surveying the chaos inside. Almost everything had been moved or overturned by the chaotic wind. The Titans groaned and began cleaning. Robin had everyone take a quick inventory of what was damaged and how badly before deciding that fixing the number of blown out windows was first priority. The glass was bullet-proof and laser proof, but the winds had managed to blow out a number of panes. They boarded up a number of the windows, opting to fix the ones in their own rooms and leave the rest until morning. Hours later the tower was finally in some semblance of order and the Titans trudged off to bed.  
  
"Good night dear friends," Starfire said, still cheerful even if she was totally exhausted. The boys answered half-heartedly as they entered their rooms. Raven merely waved before she entered her own room. The dark girl toed off her boots and tugged off her cape as she fell forward into bed. Raven was asleep before the garment settled to the floor. A loud crash woke her a few hours later. Looking wildly around she saw the heavy curtains she kept drawn waving in the breeze. The glass itself had fallen into her room, fortunately landing in a single piece. The early morning light streamed in and raven held a hand up to shield her eyes from the glare. She looked at her clock and contemplated going back to sleep for a bit longer. The wind picked up again, shifting her curtains once more. Raven sighed and headed for the shower; she might as well get up.  
  
"Oh Rae I am so sorry," Cyborg apologized for the tenth time as he re- wielded the panel in place. The dark girl hadn't liked having people in her room to fix it the first time, and Cyborg got the distinct impression she liked it even less the second time. Starfire was cheerfully holding the pane on the outside with a sunny expression while Raven was supporting it from the inside with a decidedly less than cheerful demeanor. Cyborg snuck a glance at the shadows by Raven's closet. Had something moved? The girl's room as almost scarier than Raven herself was.  
  
"It's fine," Raven replied in a monotone as Cyborg finished. "It was late and we were all exhausted." Her annoyance with the whole situation was somewhat tempered by Cy's sudden timidity. It was kinda funny to see the huge teen nervously look over his shoulder every so often for lurking, four- eyed ravens with teeth.  
  
"Still,"  
  
"Whatever. It's fixed," Raven cut him off. She motioned for Star to let go of the glass. The alien girl smiled brightly, polished the window with a cloth for a moment then flew out of sight. Raven turned and saw that Cyborg was, unsurprisingly, halfway out of the room already. "Thanks," she said. Her teammate waved then beat a hasty retreat leaving a small dust cloud in his wake.  
  
"At least he didn't knock the door down this time," Raven muttered as she closed her heavy curtains, plunging the room into its customary darkness. It felt almost soothing to have her room finally returned to normal.  
  
"Hey!" Beast Boy said, rapping on the door frame and looking into Raven's room, carefully not entering her private domain. "Lunch just came." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder with a smile. "Pizza. Some cheese, a veggie and something with three or four animals on it." He made a face then resumed his smile "Anyway, it's here. I already told Star, you seen Robin?"  
  
"No," Raven said, closing her door and stepping past the other teen.  
  
"Oh," Beast Boy's smile dropped for a moment. "Ok." He watched her walk down the hall for a moment before resuming his search for Robin. He didn't have far too look and soon all five teens were enjoying Pizza and a well earned break by the TV. Not all was well in Titan's tower however – impending doom teetered on the edge of Raven's dresser.  
  
Sometime later the Titans had finally finished cleaning their home and were settling into their normal daily routines. Raven was meditating on the roof, Robin practicing his martial arts skills, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games and Starfire composing a communication to send back home. Call it what you will, fate, karma, kismet, luck or Murphy's law, but something caused the meditation mirror in Raven's room to tilt ever so slightly and fall towards the floor. The glass shattered into several large pieces on impact. The mirror bounced against the ground twice then lay still on the dark carpet. A moment of silence passed, then a swirling black and red vortex appeared where the glass had been and the sound of giggling could be heard in the silent room.  
  
Starfire stretched and rose from her seat, taking to the air as she did so. Humming a happy tune, she flew down the hall, looking for her friends.  
  
"Starfire!" The Tamaranian landed and turned in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Friend Raven!" she greeted cheerfully, "Was your meditation most peace....ful?" Starfire's eyes grew large as her friend and teammate skipped down the hall towards her.  
  
"Eh," Raven said coming to a stop with a shrug. Her pink cloak swished a bit as she rocked back and forth on her heels, a sunny smile on her normally dour features. "It was kinda boring."  
  
"You have changed your attire," Starfire pointed out. "I did not know you liked that color."  
  
"I love pink!" Raven told her. "Hey! Wanna go to the mall? We can get makeovers and buy dresses!" Raven bounced in barely contained glee. Starfire looked askance at her oddly behaving friend.  
  
"Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Yeah! Never better!" Raven said, bouncing a bit more. "Come on Star! It's a beautiful day outside! Let's go out and have some fun!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Starfire asked, slightly confused by the extremely contradictory behavior.  
  
"Yeah!" Raven threw an arm around Starfire's shoulders and started walking her down the hall. "Why wouldn't I be sure about spending time with one of my best friends?" Starfire's eyes grew large then she squealed in delight and hugged Raven.  
  
"Come friend! We shall go to the mall of shopping and try on clothing and do the hanging out and have various powders and pigments applied to our faces in aesthetically pleasing ways!" She grabbed Raven's hand and began flying down the hall way. "We must inform the boys and then we shall go!" Raven giggled happily.  
  
In the Titans' main room, Cyborg had Beast Boy cornered. "Oh I am so gonna kick your butt!" he said as his character pummeled his green friend's.  
  
"Oh, you think you do," Beast Boy retorted, "But you'd be wrong!" Beast Boy's thumbs flew over the keypad and his character executed a complex combo move.  
  
"Oh you didn't!" Cyborg yelled back as his character lost a large number of hit points.  
  
"Oh I just did! Take that! Whoohoo! And he comes from behind to claim victory!" Beast Boy did a little victory dance as the game declared player one the winner.  
  
"I demand a rematch!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Oh, you are on!" Beast Boy said with a grin. His ears perked a bit as he listened. "You hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I thought I heard giggling,"  
  
"I don't hear anything and you are NOT getting out of our rematch."  
  
"I wasn't trying to. But if you're so eager for me to kick your metal behind again, you're on."  
  
"All right, let's go then!"  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Raven," the boys said in unison.  
  
"I got next game!"  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg both froze as their minds finally processed the conversation. They looked at one another then at Raven, who was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the table. Raven was wearing a dark green cloak.  
  
"Oh, no," Beast Boy groaned.  
  
"Please tell me you're messing with us, Rae," Cyborg pleaded.  
  
"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed as she sailed into the room, pink Raven in tow. "Raven and I are going to the mall of shopping!" Pink Raven giggled.  
  
"Oh, no," Beast Boy said again.  
  
"Aw, c'mon BB," Happy Raven said, "It's not like we're spending your money."  
  
"Hey are you guys gonna play or what?" Brave Raven said, "Or are you scared because I am going to kick both of your butts!" Starfire did a double take as she noticed Brave Raven in her green cloak.  
  
"But!" she pointed at Brave Raven, "I-"she pointed at Happy Raven, "You-" back to Brave Raven, "She-" again to Happy Raven, "But-" She sweatdropped. "What is going on?" She asked.  
  
"'Ey! Don't you have anything non-tofu to eat?" an Orange-clad Raven wandered into the room from the kitchen, a leftover drumstick of fried chicken in her hand. Starfire let out a small 'Eep' and looked quickly between the copies of her friend. Rude Raven belched, took a bite and continued to speak with her mouth full "I know you didn't finish all the pizza at lunch." She tossed the chicken bone over her shoulder and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Everyone stared at Rude Raven with varying expressions of astonishment or disgust. "What?" She asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy finally shook themselves free of their shock.  
  
"Aren't you guys supposed to be in Raven's head or something," Beast Boy said, pointing an accusatory finger at Happy Raven.  
  
"We were," another Raven spoke up.  
  
"Yeagh!" Beast Boy yelled in surprised and leaped into Brave Raven's arms. She rolled her eyes and dropped him to the floor. He sprang back to his feet and pointed. "Don't do that!" he yelled at Timid Raven. She cowered and shrank back. Seeing the tears brimming in her eyes he calmed down. "Sorry. Sorry, just....don't cry ok?" Beast Boy didn't like seeing girls cry, but seeing Raven cry was just freaky.  
  
"I'm sorry," Timid Raven said. "I didn't mean to be here. But Raven's room was d-dark and scary and Brave left and, and t-then she got out and, and-"  
  
"What is going on?" Starfire was clasping her hands anxiously and had a concerned expression. Yet another version of her friend had appeared and she was nowhere closer to finding out what was going on.  
  
"Wait, wait, who got out?" Cyborg asked Timid Raven, who shrank back from the imposing Titan. Beast Boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, no. you don't mean that crazy red one do you?" he asked. Timid Raven nodded, pulled her hood up and huddled in a little ball.  
  
"Well that fucking sucks ass!" Rude Raven exclaimed, earning glares from everyone else in the room. "What?" she asked again.  
  
"I'll get her," brave Raven said, striking a heroic pose.  
  
"Psh. You and what army?" Rude retorted. Brave glared.  
  
"The rest of us, duh! We did it last time"  
  
"What the hell makes you think that'd work a second time?"  
  
"Logically speaking, attempting to do what worked last time would be the smartest course of action," Intellectual Raven in a yellow cape and glasses said as she emerged from a black swirl in the floor. Starfire gasped and bit her nails, looking at the pink, green, orange, grey and now yellow copies. In distress she flew over and hid behind Cyborg, peering over his shoulder at the bizarre apparitions.  
  
"Can I go play while you guys do that?" Happy Raven asked. Cyborg stared at Happy Raven.  
  
"Dude, she just asked if 'she could go play'. That is just not right." He shook his head. "We need to fix this before Red goes all Daddy Dearest on us." Beast Boy nodded agreement.  
  
"I'll go find the real Raven," the green Titan said.  
  
"I'll explain this to Star and see if I can't figure out what happened," Cyborg replied. Beast Boy nodded and ran from the room as a cheetah.  
  
"I see five Ravens," Starfire said in a shaky voice, "To my knowledge Raven does not have 5 identical twin sisters."  
  
"They're not her sister's, Star. They're....kind of like her emotions, or different parts of her personality." Cyborg explained. The Tamaranian blinked.  
  
"Different sides of friend Raven?" She looked around the room. Happy waved back cheerfully, Brave had begun to play the video game and was aggressively hitting the controller buttons, Timid was still cowering by the couch, Intellect was reading a thick book and she could hear the terribly rude Raven bustling around in the kitchen. Slowly Starfire nodded; what Cyborg said made a strange story of sense. "How do you know this? She did not mention such a thing to me,"  
  
"Uh," Cyborg blushed in embarrassment, "Raven has this mirror. If you look into it you get zapped into her mind. Beast Boy and I accidentally ended up there once."  
  
"You should come back more often! Raven never lets me out," Happy pouted but quickly became happy again. "Beast Boy's funny." Happy grinned then spun on her heel and began skipping around the room, humming a merry tune.  
  
"I think we must resolve this situation as expediently as possible," Starfire told Cyborg solemnly. "If we do not, the real Raven will surely kill us for witnessing such things."  
  
"You got that right. So," Cyborg addressed Timid Raven, "What happened anyway?"  
  
"T-the mirror broke."  
  
"Not good," Cyborg said. "Does Raven know?"  
  
"No," Timid asked in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Where is friend Raven anyway," Starfire asked. As one, all the parts of Raven stopped what they were doing and pointed upwards towards the roof for a second before returning to what they'd been doing. Starfire and Cyborg exchanged an uneasy look; this was creepy. 

* * *

A/N) Hope you like the start! I gotta run now! thanks for reading

-HR


	2. Chapter 2

A/N) : D here's a bit more. Won't be around for the next week, so the next update won't happen until at least then. ; anyway thanks for reading and leaving reviews. It's really encouraging! As for pairings? Well Robin obviously has his eye on Starfire, so of course I have to reflect that. I think BB is kinda fun  
-HR

* * *

**Chapter 2!** (Electric Boogaloo!)  
On the roof an uneasy feeling was growing in the pit of Raven's stomach, disrupting her meditation. A slamming door and Beast Boy's rapid foot falls only served to disturb it further. Raven opened her eyes and glared out at the sea as the changeling skidded to a halt beside her, trying to talk and catch his breath at the same time.  
  
"Whatever it is, go away," she said, closing her eyes again as she tried to tune him out.  
  
"No," Beast Boy gasped, "Mirror," he tried to explain. Raven's eyes shot open and the feeling of dread increased. "Mirror gasp, broke. Pink wheeze shopping with Stargaspfire. Red gasp out."  
  
"WHAT?" The emotional outburst manifested as a tendril of black energy that lifted Beast Boy into the air. He squeaked in surprised and began explaining everything in a rush.  
  
"Your mirror broke and those different you's started popping up in the tv room. The grey one said that psycho red one got out to-OW!" Raven had abruptly dropped him and sunk into the ground in a swirl of black. "Hey!" Beast Boy called after her. He dusted himself off and hurried downstairs. Hopefully they could catch that crazy red one before she went all Godzilla on Jump city.  
  
Robin executed a round-house and knocked the dummy across the training room where it landed with a muffled 'thump'. He continued the turn and used his momentum to carry him into a second kick. He bounced off the chest of this dummy, spun in the air and landed in a right bo stance, ready to face any opponent. Satisfied with that particular maneuver Robin stood and rushed at a series of targets floating on the other side of the training room. The drones moved and darted around as Robin tried to hit all of them with his Bo' staff. A hit would turn their green lights red and they would drop to the floor, however after a few seconds they'd flash green again and rise. The point of the exercise was to get all the targets down at once. Robin spin and struck with his staff but couldn't get the targets to all fall. He'd be close, two three more at the most, then they would begin to rise again. Finally he managed to get them all down. Exhausted he leaned against his staff and caught his breath. This was one of the harder exercises he did: a new suggestion from his mentor and friend, Batman. A flash of moment in the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
  
"Dwell not upon thy weariness, thy strength shall be according to the measure of thy desire." Raven stood a few feet away and had obviously been watching. She looked odd, Robin thought, then he realized her cloak was several shades too light. Maybe Starfire was having a lightening influence on the dark girl, Robin mused. He quickly dismissed the idea. More likely, some bleach had fallen in with her laundry.  
  
"Oh...Hey Raven," the boy wonder greeted his teammate. The white area of his mask narrowed as he frowned. "Nice cloak. Is it new?" Raven shook her head. "Oh." He watched out of the corner of his eye as the dark girl stretched then began a series of martial art forms. Robin finished his exercised and fell into place beside Raven, executing the movements. He was slightly surprised she knew these. He hadn't known she paid any attention to his attempts to train everyone in hand to hand combat. He was just about to comment on this when a yell pierced the silence.  
  
"That sounded like Beast Boy!" Robin raced from the room, Raven on his heels. Robin raced down the hall towards the commotion. They found Beast Boy standing in the middle of the hallway, soaking wet. Another Raven wearing a cloak that could only be described as 'Toxic Green' hovered nearby; water balloon in her hand. She was giggling. Beast Boy turned into a dog and shook himself dry, soaking his assailant.  
  
"Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to get you wet!" the other Raven accused.  
  
"You should not do that!" The Raven beside Robin said. The bright green copy of Raven tossed the water balloon at them. Raven and Robin easily dodged the projectile.  
  
"Nuts!" the other Raven said. She blew raspberries at them then disappeared into the wall.  
  
"What was that?" Robin asked.  
  
"I think it was Raven's mischievous side," Beast Boy grumbled. "Which one are you?" he asked the light blue Raven.  
  
"I'm Raven's sense of honor and duty," she replied evenly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm missing something." Robin looked at Beat Boy quizzically; the green Titan seemed to know what was going on.  
  
"You don't know the half of it. Come on!" Beast Boy ran down the hall. Robin and 'Raven' followed. The three got off the elevator and could hear a rather heated discussion going on in the TV room.  
  
"GET BACK!" Robin was surprised to hear Raven shouting. "Don't wanna!" Raven again.  
  
"PLEASE!" Starfire pleaded. Robin put on a burst of speed, racing past Beast Boy. The scene before him made his jaw drop.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, flying over to him. Perhaps he could get Raven to stop arguing with herself. The sight disturbed Starfire deeply but she was reluctant to say anything; the real Raven would be most unappreciative of a reminder that she had an audience.  
  
"What's going on?" Robin asked. Raven, dressed how she normally was, seemed to be yelling at...herself. Many copies of herself, in fact. Brown and dark green clad copies were playing video games, orange was arguing with the Raven Robin was used to seeing. Raven in grey was huddled in a corner near Raven with glasses in yellow who was reading. Raven wearing pink ran by making...airplane noises?  
  
"Parts of Raven's personality have come to life and are appearing," Starfire explained. She let one arm fall to the side and clutched her elbow with the other hand. She cast a worried look over the room's occupants before looking back at Robin. "Cyborg went to go see if he could retrieve the mirror they came out of."  
  
"Mirror?" Robin asked. Starfire shrugged.  
  
"Apparently that is where they are from. Is this like the story of Alice? Should we be expecting white rabbits with pocket watches and playing cards who which to play golf with flamingoes and cut off our heads?" Starfire's green eyes grew wide and she brought both of her hands anxiously to her mouth.  
  
"I don't think so, Star." Robin assured her.  
  
"Oh, ok!" Star beamed and clasped her hands together. She then turned to the Raven that had entered with them.  
  
"Greetings part of friend Raven. What aspect of her personality are you?" Starfire smiled sweetly, flying eye to eye with the newcomer.  
  
"Sense of honor and duty," Raven inclined her head.  
  
"Welcome!" Starfire gave the copy a bone-crushing hug then whisked her away. Beast Boy tugged Robin's cape and motioned him off to one side then began pointing out the various aspects.  
  
"The normal one is ours. Front the shouting it sounds like she's trying to get them to go back or something. There should be a Red one running around someplace; that's Raven's angry side. We do NOT want that one escaping into the city. Cy and I met her and she's a bit psychotic."  
  
"How psychotic?" Robin asked.  
  
"Trust me, dude. You do NOT want to see."  
  
"...ok."  
  
"Green over there is bravery, grey is kinda timid, pink is happy-"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda got that," Robin arched an eyebrow and watched the impossibly happy Raven skip around the room, humming.  
  
"Yellow is smart, orange is really kinda rude and gross, you know the one we just brought in, I don't know what brown is but those little round sunglasses are cool, the other green one's a joker. That light purple one is new. I don't know what she is." Beast Boy stopped talking as Raven stalked over, steam coming from her ears and nose. Black energy crackled around her and the boys took an instinctive step back. Despite her anger, Beast boy thought he saw some embarrassment and perhaps a little fear. That made sense though. Raven was _the_ most private person he'd ever met in his entire life and here her inner personality was, laid bare...and skipping around the room humming. Well, singing now. The Beatles? Beast Boy arched a contemplative brow; 'Yellow Submarine'? Her voice wasn't half bad actually-  
  
"I think I might be missing two or three," Raven said through gritted teeth, bringing Beast Boy's wandering attention back to the conversation. "That's what I can get from them." She glared again. They were being exceptionally unhelpful. Well, that damned orange one and the spastic pink one at least.  
  
"You don't know?" Robin asked and immediately regretted it. Raven shot him a death glare and Robin felt a few years of his life slide away.  
  
"...No." she finally admitted. "I....repress my feelings as much as I can. I don't always see them. I've never spoken with the brown one. The purple one over there I haven't seen before." The dark girl hunched over and glared at the floor then at the offending copy. From his angle of view, Beast Boy could see the slightest blush creep across her cheeks.  
  
"That's Love, darling," Raven straightened and whirled around. She'd never seen this part of herself either; this Raven wore _tight black leather_. _'Whatever this one is, it cannot be good,'_ Raven thought to herself. The newcomer flung her cape aside revealing her attire. Raven took one look and closed her eyes, wishing she'd wake up. She'd never live down being seen in a _tight_ black leather bodysuit and spike-heeled boots even if it wasn't really herself. Raven reopened her eyes; she wasn't dreaming, she was living a nightmare.  
  
Starfire was so shocked she fell out of the air. Beast boy made a sort of choking noise and went beet read before he averted his eyes. Raven was going to kill them all, but maybe if he looked away she'd do it quickly. He noticed Robin seemed to have come to a similar conclusion.  
  
"Lust," Raven's sense of honor and obviously sense of decorum warned the other copy. Lust pouted sensually, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"I have lust?" Raven was shocked. A few light bulbs over head cracked and popped.  
  
"Of course you do!" Lust said sauntering towards her. "I'm the part that gets you to buy those lacey black bras and panties. Your leather pants? Me! The corset shoved in the back of your drawer? That was me too" she winked. "Although," she crossed her arms and put a finger on her chin, "You didn't get that racy teddy," she shook her head sadly. "You really should have gotten that. You'd look nice in it." She smiled brightly, "I was right about that corset wasn't I?" She rolled her eyes "Not like you ever wear it, though."  
  
"Lust," Honor warned again. The real Raven was angry enough for a halo of black energy to form around her hands.  
  
"What?" Honor's lips compressed into a thin line. "Oh you know we look good in that stuff." Lust arched a brow "all we need it someone to show it to."  
  
"This coming from someone who looks like a 1970s 'secret agent' or Bond Chick," Honor replied curtly.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that," Lust said airily, waving the notion that resembling Emma Peel was a bad thing. "You say that as if it's something hideously wrong. No, the guys appreciate this. We just need to find a guy to show his appreciation. You'll see," She grinned predatorily and scanned the room. Her eyes fell on Robin. "Hmm," she mused. Robin felt the sudden urge to run very, very far away, right now. The violet eyes narrowed as she sized him up. "Nope. Taken," she proclaimed. She looked over at Beast Boy next. "You're kinda cute." She sauntered forward. "The impossibly happy one of us thinks you're funny." Beast Boy blushed and began backing away. He'd always thought Raven was pretty and intriguing and ordinarily he'd have flirted back, but this wasn't really Raven. This was actually kinda scary and not scary in the normal whoa-Raven-is-really-scary sense.  
  
"Uhm, thanks?" He sweatdropped when his back hit the wall. One of the couch cushions exploded, sending fluffy bits into the air. Happy ran through the falling puffs laughing brightly. Lust took another step forward and Beast Boy tried desperately to take another step back.  
  
"Stop." The light blue Raven interposed herself between the two. The purple Raven, Love, strode over and cast a disapproving look at Lust as well.  
  
"That's no way to treat friends," Love, spoke up.  
  
"Aww," Lust pouted. "I though you'd side with me Lovey. Aside from raging red, we're the most repressed. Heck, she didn't even recognize either of us. I think it's time we got out a bit. Maybe hit a few strip clubs or something." Love and Honor rolled their eyes.  
  
"You have a one track mind," Honor replied sternly.  
  
"Duh," Lust retorted. Beast Boy turned into a mouse and scampered away from the frightening doppelganger. He resumed his regular form when he was behind the real Raven. Sure, he was in easy killing distance, but Raven seemed to be currently more intent on maiming her other selves. The black energy around her tightly clenched fists grew larger.  
  
"Ok, _enough_," the real Raven said, her eyes glowed white, her voice was icy and even. This was the most embarrassing thing she'd ever experienced in her life and she wanted these damn apparitions back where they belonged. She was beginning to have a hard time holding back her powers and the sick feeling had increased. "I want you back in that mirror and in my head and I want you gone now."  
  
"Hey," brown Raven pressed a daisy into her hand, dispelling the black aura. Under the brown cloak this Raven wore a psychedelic pink, green and brown paisley top and a brown hemp skirt. The little John-Lennon-style rose colored glasses Beast Boy thought were so cool were perched on her nose. "Peace out man. Let the good vibes flow." She made a peace sign. Raven sweat dropped and forgot her anger for one astonished second. "Big red's lurking someplace," Hippie Raven continued, "She's The Man, ya know? Big Daddy's little girl. If you're chill she won't rampage around."  
  
Raven snapped out of her shock and the daisy turned to ashes in an instant. Suddenly Beast Boy began to once again seriously fear for his life. He wasn't the only one. Raven glared at her other self, a vein throbbing on her head. She arched a brow and growled "I have an inner Hippie? When did you show up?" she snapped.  
  
"Aw, you know me, we meditate on the universe every day, man. I'm like, totally your inner serenity. Find your center," She settled into the lotus position in mid air. "Like the Lady says, 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.' What was the first thing Azar taught you?" She opened one amethyst eye and looked at Raven expectantly.  
  
"...I rule my emotions, they do not rule me." To her friends Raven suddenly seemed much calmer with that statement.  
  
"Right on," Hippie Raven replied.  
  
"You don't happen to know how to fix this, do you?" Robin asked. The copy in brown nodded towards the yellow Raven.  
  
"She's the smart one. She might know how." She looked at Raven and became very serious. "I only know that because we're out here, you're having trouble keeping your powers in check, and that to fix this you need to be centered." Raven nodded and took a few calming breaths. "Since I'm in the mystic groove, I can also tell you that it's only going to get worse unless you do something."  
  
"Of course," Raven said dryly.  
  
"Greetings," Beast Boy had taken the initiative and had grabbed the yellow-cloaked Raven from the couch.  
  
"How do I get you back where you belong?" Raven asked, voice much more controlled than before. Her inner intellect blinked owlishly for a moment then opened the book she'd been carrying. The page showed a picture of the mirror.  
  
"If this is fixed you should be able to reabsorb us into your mind." She flipped a few pages and showed the group a picture of a several stories tall, red demon rampaging through Jump city. The image began to move, showing the demon crushing cars and shooting fiery laser-like energy from his four eyes.  
  
"Hey cool! Just like Harry potter!" Beast Boy exclaimed before he could stop himself. Robin gave him slightly mocking look; Raven's probably would have bored a hole straight through his body if she'd held it long enough. Her yellow self was nodding enthusiastically however.  
  
"If you have a lightning bolt on your forehead, so help me..." Raven trailed off dangerously. Yellow 'eeped' and jumped back, knocking her glasses askew. She quickly closed the book, readjusted her spectacles and continued speaking.  
  
"The longer we're out, the stronger Anger will become. Trigon feeds her and outside your mind his influence is much stronger." Yellow pointed at Raven's hands; black bits of energy were trailing off of them again. "You're beginning to lose control. The sooner you can return us, the sooner you will regain control. The longer we are out, as she said," She nodded in Brown's direction, "the harder it will be to contain...yourself."  
  
"Not like I exactly have control when you are in my head," she muttered.  
  
"I am beginning to suspect that perhaps we are going about this the wrong way," She adjusted her glasses again.  
  
"How do you mean?" Raven asked, curious despite her own efforts to remain totally emotionless.  
  
"I'm beginning to suspect that we are treating the effect and not the cause,"  
  
"Emotional turmoil causes our powers to go crazy, man," Hippie Raven spoke up. She and Raven both frowned.  
  
"Well, yes. But why is there turmoil to begin with?"  
  
"That's how we are?" Lust suggested flippantly, "Honor and I never get along. For example I think Raven should jump the cute green one who makes us laugh, and Honor thinks we should go take a cold shower and meditate more."  
  
Beast Boy went red again and cowered, expecting Raven to destroy him. Honor's lips thinned and she made a disapproving noise.  
  
"Well that's normal. What isn't normal is-"  
  
"Trigon." The other Ravens replied in unison.  
  
"That was, I believe the word is creepy." Starfire whispered for Robin and Beast Boy's ears alone. The boys nodded.  
  
"Well, yes-" She was cut off again as the sound of yelling came closer.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! She's gonna kill me!"  
  
"That was Cyborg!" Starfire exclaimed, rising in the air. The half-metal teen ran into the room as if the devil himself was at his heels. Which, in a sense, he was. Anger had finally appeared, lured by Raven's annoyance and loss of control. Cyborg carried a box under his arm much like a football. He hurdled over the couch and hid on the other side. A split second later Raven's angry side arrived. Seeing Raven, the Titans and the other copies, she hissed in annoyance, narrowing her four eyes.  
  
"Titans, Go!" Robin ordered. Cyborg shoved the box under the couch and shifted his arm into its cannon form. Robin leapt forward, Bo extended. Starfire readied her Starbolts and flew at the red Raven. Beast Boy shifted into a tiger and leapt at the emotion. Both he and Cyborg had the same thought: subdue her before she became the personification of Raven's father anymore than she already was.  
  
"Rage shall consume you!" She hissed, dodging the titans, mocking them. Robin was flung away and collided with Beast Boy. The two hit the far wall with a thump. Starfire got off a few shots before Cyborg's beam was deflected at her. She fell to the ground with a moan. The coffee table rose up in a cloud of black energy and hit the mechanical teen in the back of the head. Feeling Raven's hatred, anger turned towards Raven. "Your hatred will burn the world!"  
  
Raven felt immensely ill but she would not let her anger destroy her friends. She raised her arms, black energy writhing like flames, eyes glowing white. Around the room her other parts mimicked her actions.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" they said at once. A colossal wave of energy hit Anger, sending her into the wall. She slid down to the floor and lay limply.  
  
"Yay!" Happy Raven hopped up and down in place "We won! We Won!" she gave Brave Raven a high five then ran over and gave Honorable Raven a bone-crushing, Starfire-like hug.  
  
"I hope we didn't hurt her too badly," Love said. Raven and the Titans gave her an odd look. She smiled and shrugged. "I love everyone," she explained. Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did we get her?" Timid Raven asked. Raven's intelligent side adjusted her glasses and took a cautious step forward. Anger sprang to her feet suddenly, snarling like a wild creature. Yellow lost her balance and fell on her backside.  
  
"Apparently not," Yellow said as she scuttled backwards. Red advanced a half step before a look of surprise took over the snarl. The four red eyes widened and there was a small popping sound and a red cloud. Suddenly, where Anger had been, three new Ravens stood. The Raven in the middle looked like Anger, but her cape was somehow a brighter fire-engine red. The one to her left had a purple-red cloak and the one to her right wore a cloak so dark red it was nearly black. All three had four eyes which matched their cloaks. The blinked in surprised, looked at one another, at the rest of the room then grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh, not good, not good, not good," Timid Raven chanted. The three decidedly evil looking Ravens looked at one another, nodded and sank into the floor. "Not good, not good, not good," the grey Raven pulled her hood back up again and hid behind Brave.  
  
"What was _that_?" Raven rounded on her intellectual side. Yellow shrank back, looking much more like the timid grey one for a moment.  
  
"Uhm," she adjusted her glasses once more. "She, er, fractured. Into Hate, Malice and Rage." She gulped, "the longer we are out the more likely it is that that will happen to the rest of us and the more _unlikely_ you will be in successfully returning us."  
  
"So this might happen again?" Raven questioned. Yellow nodded minutely. "Great," Raven muttered.  
  
"I got your mirror," Cyborg said. He'd retrieved the box and held it out. Raven picked up the mirror and a shard of glass. Yellow reached in and picked up another piece. "I picked up all the pieces," He said seriously. "I even swept up all the really tiny pieces," he handed the yellow raven a small container with glass shards at the bottom.  
  
"I knew this was dangerous," Raven muttered, mostly to herself. She carefully turned the mirror over in her hands, examining it. "But the worst that could happen should have been other people falling in." She shot Cyborg and Beast Boy a dirty look. They blushed guiltily. "But," the word was clipped, "this was not supposed to break. Ever."  
  
"Indeed," Yellow mused. She took the mirror from Raven and began carefully fitting the bits of glass back in the frame. "It would have taken a being of immense power to cause this to shatter." Raven closed her eyes and sighed heavily. A killer headache was forming.  
  
"It always comes back to _HIM_ doesn't it?" The question was clearly rhetorical. She pinched the bridge of her nose and wished she had some aspirin.  
  
This was, of course, the exact moment that Robin's communicator chirruped.

* * *

yeah, I'm leaving it like that ; Smack the review button, you know you wanna 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N) Well this week was interesting. I came back from vacation a couple days early because of the mandatory evacuation of the S. Carolina coast. Driving 60 miles in 3 hours because of traffic? Not fun. Here's a bit more didn't get as much written on this as I wanted to because I was bitten by another plot bunny (oddly, it was green and had a fang) I'll post some of that later. hehehe sorry for the cliffie

* * *

The tower alarms blared even as Robin opened the device. Cyborg turned off the tower alarm as Robin scanned the small screen with a frown.

"Trouble?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded.

"In the city."

"Hey! Fireworks!" Happy Raven squealed. The most un-Raven of the Ravens was pressed against the huge window. The Titans looked up just in time to see a massive explosion in the vicinity of the docks.

"Apparently those three have already begun causing trouble," Robin explained to the surprise of no one.

"Teen Titans Go?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded. Before the team headed to the city, the boy wonder considered Raven. She didn't look good. Amazingly enough, Raven was more pale than she usually was. Her face had an unusual green tint as well.

"Maybe you should stay here," he suggested.

"I am the one who _should_ go," Raven argued, "They're...me."

"If they destroy anything, everyone will hate us," Timid Raven said. "They won't like us anymore. They don't like us now. They think we're scary." She huddled under her cloak.

"Aww cheer up!" Happy Raven giggled. "You should cheer up too!" Happy told Raven. Overhead one of the ceiling light went out with a fizzle and pop. The Titans ducked in case glass fell but thankfully nothing did. Raven was about to let Happy have a piece of her mind when the pink figure abruptly disappeared in a puff of smoke, much as the red one had.

"Uh oh,' Cyborg commented, "This cannot be good."

"Anyone else notice her cloud has little sparkles and," Beast Boy sniffed the air, "smells like strawberry vanilla?" Raven's eyes slid shut and she sank to the ground. "Whoa, you are not ok." He crouched beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps it is because the amazingly happy one has turned into a puff of pleasant smelling smoke?" Starfire offered as a solution. Echo-y giggling came from said puff and three pink Ravens materialized in the air; a pale pink, a bright fuchsia pink and a dark pink.

"Wow!" The bring one in the middle exclaimed. "The real world! This is so cool!"

"It is glorious, isn't it?" the pale pink one replied. "Friends!" she flew forward and glomped each Titan in turn, even Raven herself. "I am Joy!" she introduced herself, "it is wonderful to be here."

"Wheeeeeeeeee," the bright one ran around the room and danced in a bit of sunlight "Sun, sun! Fun, fun!" She twirled in placed then jumped down into the lowest level. "Music! Video games!" Beast Boy and Cyborg looked stricken when she began rummaging through their electronics.

"This is nice," the deep pink one said, looking around with an air of contentment, for indeed that was who she was. She sat in midair in the lotus position and watched the chaos around her with a slight smile. Robin and Cyborg looked at her quizzically; both wondering if this was Raven's inner stoner.

"Curb your enthusiasm," the light blue Raven told the excited pink one sternly.

The excited one pointed outside. "Wow! More pretty explosions! BOOM!" she hollered and jumped up, landing with a giggle.

"We need to go," Raven said, getting back to her feet.

"I'll go!" Brave raven in green said. She leapt forward and struck a heroic pose as she landed. "I shall defeat Rage, Malice and Hate!"

"HA!" orange snorted derisively. Brave scowled.

"She should go," Yellow said, adjusting her glasses once more. "Act on Raven's behalf and help bring the more malevolent ones back."

"All right! Hooyah!" Brave sprinted for the elevator.

"Go," Raven said. "Just go. I can't help-ugh." Raven sank to her knees as Timid burst into three; a cool blue-grey, a warm red-grey and a sandy, medium grey.

The red-grey one blushed furiously and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. "This is so embarrassing." She hid her face and ducked behind the couch. Cool grey looked like she was on the verge of tears. She looked around with melancholy eyes before walking into the corner of the room. The medium grey one was wide eyed with fear.

"Hop to slackers! There are villains to vanquish!" Brave roared from the elevator. Robin looked uncertainly from the elevator to his teammate and back again. Duty called but this was equally important.

"Go!" the yellow one yelled. "This is getting worse. Bring them back! Hurry!" Robin nodded.

"Titans, go!"

"I shall accompany them!" Joy declared happily, following after Brave.

"I should assist as well," Honor said. Yellow waved them off, assuming authority as Raven herself struggled.

The half mechanical teen watched her over his shoulder as he headed out. "Should we leave her alone?"

Joy and Honor flew past the hesitating Titans. Brave was giving them all impatient looks and tapping her foot. Looking from his suffering teammate then back to Robin, Beast Boy made a decision. "I'll stick with her. Kung-Fu action Raven kicks butt, samurai-zen Raven's probably just as good and Raven's inner Starfire can smother one of those red ones in a bearhug." Robin smirked at the notion of Raven having an inner Starfire. He nodded agreement.

"We'll contact your communicator if we need you and the other Raven's. Let's go!"

On the other side of the room, yellow-clad Raven held up the broken mirror pieces. "I am going to see if I cannot think of a way to fix this," she went to the table to try and reassemble them.

Raven stood after her friends left and made her way over to the couch. Sinking heavily into the cushions, she closed her eyes and put her head in her hands; she'd never felt so hopeless and helpless in her entire life. She was never going to live this down.

"We're never going to live this down," her embarrassment groaned.

"Hey,"

"EEEEEEK!" Startled, Fear screamed and ran. She dove into a cupboard and hid there. Raven blinked at Beast Boy. Hadn't he just left? A cup of water and a painkiller were being offered, she realized.

"When the other you's followed us, Robin decided maybe someone should stay with you," Beast Boy explained.

"Thank you." she took the painkiller and moved over on the couch to make room for him.

"This is so awful," Raven's embarrassed side whimpered again.

"Nah, not really," Lust slid onto the couch beside the green skinned boy. "So BB," She trailed a finger around the edge of his elfin ear.

"Uhh..."

"Did you know your nose is bleeding?" Lust asked too innocently. He jumped up and sat on the other side of Raven, pinching his nose. Raven glared a her.

"I hate you," she growled.

"I know," Lust sighed. "That's part of your problem, darling." Raven's eyebrow twitched and a vein popped on her head. Beast Boy edged away from them both a few more inches, then another few feet.

"So you really think your dad has something to do with this?" He asked, trying to prevent a fight. Raven nodded mutely.

"The Bastard is usually behind all the crap we have to deal with," Orange said. "Fucking bastard," she swore. "He's the reason we have powers to begin with, but aside from that he's always looking for a way into this world. And since he's convinced we're going to help him, he's always setting Anger off. You know we can't feel a goddamned thing because of him?"

"I kinda got that," Beast Boy said.

"And the meditation! Hippie chick might be into that but it is boring. Bor-ing. Pink'll back me up. Ey, Excitement! Meditation - boring right?"

"Yes! Boring! Very boring! Boring, Boring, Boring!" The pink Raven said in a sing song voice. "Let's go out! Party! Ohh lets stay in and throw one! To-ga! To-ga! To-ga!"

"Hey, try this!" Beast Boy shoved a Game Station controller into her hands.

"Ooooo. Pretty colors. Ah! Attack! Die, die, die!" her thumbs flew over the controls, eyes glued to the huge screen.

"Thanks," several Ravens said in unison. He shrugged.

"S'nothing. So what do you think he might be trying to do?"

"Leave his hellish dimension?" Orange replied snidely.

"I wasn't talking to you," Beast Boy growled back then ignored her entirely.

"With my rage, hatred and malice running around, he might be able to act through them and avoid me entirely."

"So, uh, I guess meditating some more won't help any, huh?" Raven rubbed her aching temples.

"It can't hurt." Eyes closed, she sat back in the lotus position and levitated a few feet from the floor, trying to clear her mind, find her center.

"This is pointless." Her eyes snapped open again and beheld a Raven in a dark purple cloak, not too many shades different from her own. This Raven had dark makeup around her eyes. Little black lines were coming from the corners of her eyes and trailing down her cheeks artfully; it was pretty in a sort of scary, gothic way. Three black dots were drawn right, left and below her chakra gem. Lilac eyes half lidded added to her demeanor of general disinterest.

"Nice makeup," Orange sniggered. Raven rolled her eyes and tried to meditate once more.

"You know," Beast Boy said thoughtfully, "I wondered where your inner goth was. So uh, what are you? Raven's inner love for all things dark and spooky? Her inner apathy?" He smiled brightly but was ignored. "Oookay. Geeze I hope the others are doing better," he muttered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


	4. Chapter 4

A/N) short update, but an update is better than no update, right? Heh. thanks to these fics I am woefully behind (er, moreso heh heh) in updating my stuff elsewhere. Oops

* * *

Chapter Three

The others, as fate would have it, weren't having much luck. Rage was rampaging through the warehouses along the waterfront. At this time of year, most were either empty or barely full, which was a blessing, but the total cost of property damage was something Robin really didn't want to consider.

A pink blur flew past, headed for the cackling red copy of Raven. "Wrathful part of Raven you must stop at once!" Joy sounded and acted so much like Starfire, it was proving to be mildly distracting for the young leader. Hearing stuff like that come from Raven of all people was just....wrong. A black silhouetted crate slammed into the ground and Robin's focus came sharply back to the battle at hand. The red one was proving to be quite adept at dodging Starbolts and Joy's shadowy equivalents. Cyborg wasn't having much luck either and Robin had yet to get a clear shot with a birdarang.

The metallic teen leapt to one side as a support beam crashed down one him. He landed in a roll and ended up next to Robin, who'd found some shelter behind a low concrete wall. "We're almost doing more damage than she is," Cyborg pointed out. He leaned around the wall and took a shot while Star and the three Ravens were recovering out of range. The blast hit Rage square in the chest and sent her flying. "Booyah!"

"Glorious!"

"Wonderful! You have shown her that you are her boss!"

Robin and Cyborg sweat-dropped and exchanged looks. Star had spoken second, but the exceedingly happy and very pink Raven was beginning to creep them out. "I never thought Raven could be creepier." Robin stood and brushed some debris off his cape. Cyborg stood up as well, cannon arm still ready.

"Whoohoo!" A green flash flew by in a victory lap. Brave Raven halted abruptly in midair as the pile of stone and steel Rage had fallen into erupted. Rage howled, an animal cry of anger which set the hairs on the back of Robin's neck on end. Cement, steel and wood blasted outward as she freed herself. Black bubbled protected the other teens from injury. A cloud of dust filled the warehouse. None of the Titans could see much between the black barriers and the dust, but they could hear the whine of rusted metal being bent and maniacal laughter. When the dust cleared enough, they could see Rage had escaped through a hole in the roof.

"Aw, man!" Cyborg groaned. "She got away!"

"Let's get her!" Brave leapt toward the hole but was knocked back to the ground by a black blast from Honor. "What was that for? Let's go get her! She's escaping!"

"Blindly rushing after her isn't going to help and Robin and Cyborg can't follow if we all fly away." The light blue one countered.

"Fine!" Black energy enveloped Robin and Cyborg in an instant and soon they were flying out of the hole in the roof after a distant red cloak.

"Wait!" Star called after them and followed. Joy followed her, leaving Honor alone in the warehouse. She sighed and followed after them.

"Come back here!" Brave called after Rage. "Come back here and fight like a girl!" Rage turned in midair and gave her a rude gesture. Robin watched the ground pass beneath him once again and Brave took off after her. Bad idea. His stomach twisted as vertigo overtook him. He looked over at Cyborg and found his teammate had turned an interesting shade of green.

"Ohhhh I don't like this." He moaned. Robin couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Boring!" Excitement declared loudly, tossing the controller away. She leapt to her feet and began skipping and hopping around the room, humming. 

"Ugh," Orange complained, "Can't you just shut the hell up for one goddamned minute!" She burst into a puff of orange smoke. Raven fell from the air and landed in a heap.

"Ow."

Beast Boy wracked his brain for anything that might keep the pink one occupied. He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "Hey I got it!" He raced over to one of the gaming cupboards and hauled out two oversized mats. Each was sectioned into nine squares, each square on the perimeter contained a directional arrow. He quickly switched games on the Game Station and plugged the pads in. "Try this game" he called over. The pink one ran forward and vaulted over the back of the couch, executing an intricate flip before landing.

"Ta da! Ohhhhh! Bust a Dance Revolution!" Elated, she hopped onto the pads and began dancing with the falling multi-colored arrows and humming along with the music.

"I never thought I'd ever be glad you got that game," Raven said from the ground. Beast Boy gave her a hand back up to her feet. "Orange burst. Where are- "

"Ugh, that is like, so tacky." Raven dressed in designer street clothes complained.

"Never mind," Raven muttered. She glared darkly and the new one. Her outfit was mainly shades of dark orange. She gave Raven a critical look from head to toe.

"Like no wonder we never get any dates if we're wearing _that_ all the time."

"That's not why we don't date," Lust called from the couch.

"Oh you're one to talk," Vanity scoffed and flipped her hair. "Leather catsuit? That is _so_ 1960s."

"But we make Mod look so good!" Lust protested. Beast Boy and Raven edged away, letting the two dispute clothing preferences.

"This is so awful," Embarrassment sniffled. Raven didn't look good; when one of the emotions...exploded it always seemed to make her feel worse.

"Hey, you ok?" Beast Boy asked in a low voice, not wanting to draw the attention of any of the others. Raven shook her head no. This was all too mortifying for her. She pulled her hood up and hunched over on herself in embarrassment and sought control. Her friend left her alone to try and steady herself. Beast Boy watched the room, making sure the chaos was somewhat controlled for the moment. He noticed another shade of Orange was sleeping on the couch but didn't see a third and wondered if there was another one.

"I'm sorry,"

He blinked and looked back at Raven. "What?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated, an edge creeping into her voice. Why couldn't he just let her apologize!

"Oookay. But, this isn't you fault,"

"No," she agreed. "I meant for the uh, Bond girl."

"Oh,"

A moment passed. "This is so awkward," Embarrassment moaned. Both teens blushed and moved away from her a few more paces. The green Titan scratched the back of his head.

"Well, don't feel bad. She's a pure emotion, you can't really control that. Cyborg wasn't around and Robin is obviously taken. I was just what's left and the pink one, er, the first pink one, thinks I'm funny, so uh," he trailed off with a shrug. "I was conveniently there."

Another moment of awkward silence passed before Raven finally spoke up. "Robin needs to wake up."

"No argument here. He could teach me a thing or two about puppy love." To accentuate the point he turned into an absurdly cute puppy. Raven rolled her eyes, but there was the barest hint of a smile nonetheless. Beast Boy shifted back and grinned, glad to see her dark mood abate even for an instant.

"I'm sort of surprised Lust didn't hit on him anyway though." Raven frowned. "She's...lust. Isn't she supposed to hit on everyone?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"I may be Lust but I'm not a hussy!" The apparition in question indignantly called back over her shoulder. "I don't do that slutty, stealing thing." She 'harump'ed and continued to argue with Vanity.

"They'd be so cute," Love sighed, little pink hearts whirling about her head and shining in her eyes. Beast Boy jumped a few feet in the air.

"Yeagh!" he yelled in surprise, "Don't sneak up on me!"

She smiled a rather lovely smile and put a hand on his upper arm. "Sorry, I can't help it. I have a tendency to steak up on people unexpectedly." She winked, gave him then Raven a hug and wandered off again.

"Sorry." Raven was glaring daggers at the back of Love's head.

"No, it's ok. That one doesn't make me fear for my life. Er, I mean, I don't think you'd kill me for seeing her. Unlike, uh, well..." She didn't respond. The morph rubbed the back of his neck. He could only imagine how this must be for her.

Raven seemed to need control like she needed air and losing it like this must feel like drowning. 'Whoa, where'd that come from?' he asked himself. It was either a very deep thought or a rather silly one. He spared a look at the other Titan out of the corner of his eye. Raven had scarcely moved and he felt he should say something, do something. But at the same time he didn't want to die an untimely and probably painful death. Saying or doing anything would only remind her that he'd seen her more...unusual sides and was therefore deserving of death. He watched as a single tear slid down her cheek. A shaking hand brushed it away. Beast Boy pretended he hadn't seen and watched Excitement totally annihilate Robin's high scores on the video game. ("It's for agility training! Really!")

Raven seemed to regain her composure; a tear was something akin to a total breakdown for anyone else, Beast Boy supposed. He weighed his chances of survival and finally put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be ok. The guys will grab those crazy red ones and we'll shove 'em back through the mirror."

She nodded and silently seated herself in the lotus position once more to attempt further meditation.

"I'll uh, just walk around, yeah."

* * *

"Robin?" The Boy Wonder lifted his head and finally fixed his gaze on Star. The world swam before his eyes. Since it was already moving by at top speed, the total effect was amazingly nauseating. "Is it not strange that we have not seen the other two?" Robin managed to forget his queasy stomach for a moment and consider this; it was true. 

"Stop!" he yelled. Brave and thus Robin and Cyborg immediately stopped. Robin groaned. Going very fast then stopping just as quickly was not and good idea. "Stop. Put us down." He swallowed, "It's a diversion."

"What?" Brave landed, setting the two Titans down. Joy and Honor followed, the latter scowling at the retreating red figure in the sky. Star placed a concerned hand on Robin's shoulder.

"We haven't seen the others." He waited for the world to stop wobbling and leaned into star for support. "We've been following her," He jerked a thumb in the direction of Rage.

"Following? Is that what you call it?" Cyborg exclaimed. He and Robin had been fairly helpless as Brave dragged them around in her mad chase after Rage. The path had not been straight and they'd been whipped, sping and flung without a second thought as Brave dodged between buildings, lamps, trees and other obstacles. Brave fumed.

"Well let's go get her then!"

"No. We need to find out what the others are up to," Robin insisted, finally able to stand on his own.

"Friend Robin is correct," Joy told Brave. "We must find out what Malice and Hate are doing that Rage does not wish us to see,"

"She really _is_ Raven's inner Starfire," Cyborg whispered to Robin. He nodded, masked eyes wide.

"Joyful Raven is correct. We must capture them all before they do more mischief, but chasing this one seems to be leading us no where," Star agreed oblivious to the side conversation Cyborg and Robin were holding.

"Indeed," Honor chimed in. Brave growled and punched her palm with a fist.

"What could they possibly be doing?" Cyborg asked. A sharp gasp drew their attention to Joy who was looking behind everyone else's shoulders with wide, fearful eyes. They turned as the wind kicked up around them.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea," Robin replied. Unnaturally dark clouds formed in the clear air over the city's center. Lightning crackled, accompanied by rolling thunder as another gust of chilling wind swept over them. A red flash darted overhead, flying towards the center of the growing storm.

Brave lifted off with a war cry and followed. "I believe we should follow suit," Honor stated gravely. Robin nodded sharply. She lifted him, more carefully than Brave had, and flew off. Joy aided Cyborg and she and Starfire flew off after them.

* * *

Feed an Ego, Smack the button! :D 

A/N) thank you, thank you, thank you, all who reviewed!  
-deep breath- Thank you Spazzfire, Defafaeth Mechqua, Slayergirl1326, anime girl 666, red, Anonymous type person who also reviewed my other fic, spandexmonkey, random kid, BloodCri, Hieibandit (twice!) and ExtravagentFoolz. (If I missed you, thank you too )

Sorry this is a bit short, but I reeeeally wanted to post something and there was a good stopping place right there. Man, the TT readership of FFN is full of such nice people! -hands out cookies to reviewers- Thanks!

(Man, the inability to post asterisks is annoying :P)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N) Sorry! Wow it's been awhile since I updated this. Two things a) school b) City of Heroes. Those are my excuses, and I happen to think they're good ones. Anyway a shorter update but an update is better than none, right?

* * *

Chapter 5 

Beast Boy decided to see how the yellow one was doing with the mirror. He stood back a few paces and watched as Raven's intellectual side carefully lifted pieces from the box and replaced them in the mirror frame. He figured she was close to having the mirror completed, but he really had no idea how she could fix the cracks in the glass. She looked up, having noticed she was being observed and smiled.

"Almost done."

"Can you fix the cracks?" he asked. She thought for a moment then hesitantly nodded "I think tha- Achoo!" Intellectual Raven sneezed into a puff of yellow smoke. Beast Boy took a surprised step backwards and cast a glance over at Raven. She had a hand to her head once more, trying valiantly to suppress a grimace of pain. Loud coughing from within the puff of smoke drew his attention back.

An even more bookish looking Raven in a very plain, slightly dull, yellow coughed again and waved the smoke out of her face. "It is most intriguing that the result of a division should be a vaporous system of small particles of carbonaceous matter suspended in the air. To my knowledge nothing has been incinerated."

"Uhh...." Beast Boy blinked at the bespectacled Raven.

"She means it's odd that the old emotion turns into a puff of smoke when she disappears, 'cause nothing actually burns." The speaker was a yellow so dark it was almost brown. The other resulting Raven wore a very pale yellow and was watching Happy dance to the video game. The darker facet scanned the room, watching the others interact. She nodded politely to Raven and finally her gaze met Beast Boy's. He'd though that a "soul searching gaze" was a fluffy expression used by hack writers to try and make a boring romantic scene more intense or something and that it didn't actually exist. He immediately rethought that opinion after only a few seconds under this Raven's scrutiny. He knew Raven could read emotions, but this one seemed to be able to not only see his thoughts, but his very soul. He found he had to look away and tore his eyes away from the grip of her stare. Cheeks colored slightly, he nonchalantly made his way back over to the couch and plopped down next to Raven.

Wisdom turned her intense gaze on Raven and the dark girl scowled back before turning in her seat, determined not to be unnerved. A single brow arched and the corners of Wisdom's lips turned up just the slightest bit. But since she was the better part of valor, she knew when to leave well enough alone and quietly watched Knowledge bustle about the mirror on the table. The pale yellow Raven sat on the couch between Beast Boy and Raven, who had resumed trying to meditate. Raven had the worst migraine she'd ever experienced and wished that the painkillers would kick in. Beast Boy was trying to figure out what the pale Raven was when he noticed the couch dip beside him and warm breath on his neck. He gulped, knowing it could only be one thing. Slowly he turned and, as expected, came face to face with Lust.

"Hi." She had the same low, raspy voice Raven normally spoke in, but it was...sexy. Lust leaned forward and Beast Boy could only think of three coherent things before his brain shut down; how pretty her eyes were, how good she smelled and how he was going to shortly die a very painful and violent death. Lust leaned in just the least bit more, fully intending on taking advantage of her currently corporeal state to get in at least one kiss because Raven damn well wasn't going to her self, when-

"What are you doing?" Pale Raven asked.

The moment shattered and the changeling shifted into a cat form to escape Lust. He was about to jump off the couch when he was gently picked up and placed in a lap. Looking up he saw that it was the pale Raven's; his savior had just become his captor.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" she said beaming down at the ball of green fur. It was then he realized he'd stupidly become the excessively cute cat that Starfire couldn't resist. Pale Raven nuzzled his fuzzy head then blithely began scratching behind his ears.

"I am so dead." He thought. The real Raven would never, ever, ever, ever let him live now.

"So what are you doing?" Pale Raven asked. Lust gave her a dirty look.

"Nothing now. Thanks." She sighed heavily and sat back on the couch. "I was hoping to get in at _least_ a make out session in before we all had to go back, but you spoiled that."

"A what?"

"A make out session. You know, tonsil hockey?" Lust looked at her critically. "No, you don't know," she said with dawning realization.

"Nope," Pale Raven admitted and rolled Beast Boy onto his back to scratch his belly.

"Ok, if I die, this is a hell of a way to go," he thought.

"So if you couldn't get a 'make out session' thing, what else couldn't you do?" Pale asked. A slow, evil grin spread across the other's face.

"I know who you are," she replied. "You came with Knowledge and Wisdom...but you're Innocence."

"Yep!" she smiled brightly. Lust chuckled.

"Well," She said and pulled Innocence closer and began whispering into her ear. The girl's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'O' as Lust told her exactly what she wouldn't be doing – in detail.

"Oh," Innocence breathed. She frowned. "Is that anatomically possible? And wouldn't it be kinda awkward?" Lust smiled but rolled her eyes. Corrupting the embodiment of virtue wasn't going to be easy, but it was going to be fun.

"Can I hold the kitty?" Lust asked.

"Sure!"

"I don't think so." Beast Boy was snatched from Innocence's lap by Raven who glared daggers at Lust. She held up the small green cat and transferred the glare there as well, as if it were partially his fault. Beast Boy's ear's drooped and he gave Raven the biggest, saddest, most pitiful and watery eyes he could, knowing full well it might save him from a slow death.

Beast Boy was surprised to find he was still alive a few seconds later. Sensing her hesitation let out a truly piteous 'mew'.

"God," Raven growled, "None of this will ever be repeated to anyone, understood?" The cat nodded and she set Beast Boy down on the couch. He quickly turned into his human form and avoided looking at the real Raven. Raven avoided looking at him as well, so both missed the deep blush on the other's face. Beast Boy watched Happy dance around for a moment but something behind her caught his eye. He stood and made his way towards the window.

"Uhm, I take it that that isn't a good thing?" He pointed towards the increasingly large vortex forming in the sky. All the Ravens stopped what they were doing and joined him by the window. "Is it just me or does that look like its going to be a portal to someplace dark and very, very scary?"

"That's not good," Raven muttered. The others looked fearful and nodded agreement. Fear whimpered and ran in the opposite direction. Raven watched her go then turned back to the window. She felt exhausted and slightly woozy, but it looked like her troubles were just starting. "I think we'll have to go out there." She flipped open her communicator and contacted Robin.

"I guess you've seen the sky?" She nodded.

"We should probably join you," she told him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Raven admitted, "But it doesn't look like I have much choice."

* * *

A/N)  
Thanks to:  
ExtravagentFoolz, Tinkerbell, Spazzfire, Defafaeth Mechqua, red, Da Man ( I read your recommendation it was hilarious!), Paxbanana, Demigod, Raving-lunatic, migall, Shadow, Cloudsho, Rurouni Tyriel, Anon, Steirana, and Bloodcri

Thanks for reviewing! I promise I'll post more soon! Really!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm back. The end is gonna be in two parts instead of one since this has ben sitting on my HD for about two months now. First I am giving you the list of Ravens that a bunch of you have asked for. Sorry for the long wait. I got distracted by shiny things (videogames, trips, Justice League) and not so shiny things (skool, werk, finding an apartment, driving across the country).Here's the long awaited list.

The Conspiracy:

Happy - pink - Split into:  
Joy - Pale pink  
Contentment - Dark Pink  
Excitement - Bright/neon pink

Rude -orange - Split into:  
Vanity -dark orange  
Sloth - yellow orange  
Greed - red orange (not seen. She's in the kitchen eating)

Timid - grey - Split into:  
Melancholy - Cool grey  
Embarrassment -Warm grey  
Fear - Medium grey

Intellect -yellow -Split into:  
Wisdom - Dark yellow  
Knowledge - drab yellow  
Innocence - pale yellow

Anger -Red -Split into:  
Hate - fire engine red  
Malice - purple red  
Rage - dark red

Brave - hunter green  
Mischievous - neon green  
Honor/duty - light blue  
Serenity - brown  
Lust - Black  
Love - lilac/purple  
Apathy - dark purple

I really wish that I'd been able to post more before The End aired. That said, I've definitely reworked how I was going to end this fic in light of those episodes. But I think it works. Or at least that's what I tell myself.

And now, without further ado, the finale, part the first.

Raven closed her communicator with a small sigh and squared her shoulders. She scanned the room, looking at her doubles then let her gaze fall on Beast Boy. "Let's go," she said with resolve.

"You sure?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded. "OK then. Let's go."

"I believe I have almost completed the reassembly of the mirror," Knowledge said from where she was hunched over the broken glass. Raven and Beast By walked over to see that she had indeed almost completed the mirror. She held out a final shard of glass to Raven. The Titan accepted it carefully. "This is the last piece," Knowledge told her. Raven nodded and carefully placed the glass in the center of the mirror. It settled with an unnaturally heavy clunking sound, like two tons of stone settling into place. For a moment nothing happened then a low rumble started, shaking the tower to its foundation. Beast Boy was about to ask what was going on when the rumbling stopped. Suddenly white light began to spill from behind the glass, accompanied by a high pitched whine. Beast Boy covered his sensitive ears and squinted into the bright light coming form the mirror. The cracks and light began to disappear as the mirror seemed to heal itself. When the final cut had melded together the horrible noise stopped and Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief. Raven gingerly picked up the mirror and it over in her hands, inspecting it for any other flaws.

"Is it ok?" Beast Boy shouted, half deaf from the loud noise. Raven frowned at him.

"It's fine. I think. Why are you shouting?"

"What?" Beast Boy asked. His ears were ringing and he could hardly hear her. Raven, exasperated, sighed and shouted back, "Why are you shouting?"

"I can't hear anything! My ears are ringing! That was really loud! Nod if the mirror is ok." Beast Boy saw Raven arch an eyebrow and nod slightly. "Ok, cool! Let's go." He headed for the doorway and was motioning over his shoulder for her to follow. Raven shook her head, thinking the green Titan was being a bit silly. The glass shards fusing together had made a high pitched noise but it had passed out of her range of hearing.

"Hmm," Raven mused to herself. The noise probably had been much louder for Beast Boy; he probably had a larger hearing range, like a dog or something, and those ears weren't just ornamental. Well, his shouting had done something useful, she noticed. The various copies of herself were following him to the elevator. Raven pulled her hood up and followed them, stopping only briefly to grab Excitement and drag her (protesting) along.

Robin watched from a rooftop as the three red Ravens circled the growing portal. He looked over at Star and the two shared a worried glance. Suddenly the wind picked up, but instead of blowing things away, Robin's cape and Star's hair blew towards the portal. The strange winds kicked up dust and debris from the ground, swirling it away into the air.

"Lets go get them!" Brave Raven exclaimed, punching her palm with a fist.

"I think we should wait for Raven to get here. Er, the real one," Robin replied.

"Hey! I'm real!" Brave gave him a scathing look.

"You know what I mean," Robin replied even as he reminded himself he wasn't intimidated.

"Friends! Look!" Joy pointed to the sky. The three red Ravens had stopped circling like demonic vultures and now hung in the air, their capes whipping around in the turbulent air.

"OK, that's not good," Cyborg said, as his arm shifted into a cannon. He carefully sighted and took aim at the nearest of the trio. Starfire put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think shooting at them is wise? Are they not part of friend Raven." Cyborg grunted and lowered his arm slightly.

"You're right. But whatever comes out of that portal isn't part of Raven," he said and lifted the arm again, aiming for the portal this time. Cyborg shot at the portal, hoping to disrupt whatever the angry Ravens were doing. The blue beam curved as it neared the portal, following a spiral path as it too was sucked in.

"Got any other ideas?" Brave Raven growled. Cyborg was about to reply when a great thunderclap sounded. The Titan watched in amazement as the portal began to spin faster, glowing red. Another loud rumble issued from the widening maw and the sky grew dark. An orange light appeared in the center and began to grow. Soon it was nearly the size of the portal itself and whatever it was, it gave off heat the Titans could feel even from their rooftop vantage point. The ground around them began to rumble and shake as something otherworldly seemed to pour out of the portal, like a huge glob of super heated metal. The brightly glowing orange-yellow...slid out of the portal and landed on the street with a heavy sound. The portal existed for a moment more then winked out of existence with an exceptionally loud popping sound.

"Oh this is NOT good," Cyborg muttered to himself.

"Robin! Cy! Star!" The three turned and saw Beast Boy racing forward. He was gasping from having flown so fast. Behind him the Ravens landed; the real Raven detached from the group and stalked forwards. A trickle of sweat had formed on her temple, dark circles were under her eyes. "What was that?" Beast Boy asked as he caught his breath.

"Whatever it was, it's moving," Brave Raven pointed out. The Titans and the copies all clustered at the roofs edge to see what she was pointing at.

The glowing mass that had come from the portal gave off a tremendous amount of heat, distorting the air around it and causing nearby metal to begin to buckle and melt. As they watched it began to take shape. One long appendage formed from the mass, then a second. Both snapped open, the newly formed wings sending out a wave of hot air. The wings lifted as the blob shifted and formed a spine of glowing matter. More of the blob flowed up and around, filling in what on a normal creature would have been muscle mass. A skeletal arm reached out and grabbed the nearest building. The creature hauled itself to it's feet as its arms filled out, all six of them. Four arms with six fingers each tipped with a huge serrated claw, and two arms each of which ended in a long, scythe like claw longer than a football field. The lower bits of the blob contracted together, solidifying into a formidable tail. The creature rose, now no longer needing the steadying building, and the last of the blob formed into the shape of a head. It had four eyes and a ruff of spikes on its head and neck. The creature had no nose or mouth but a Lovecraftian set of tentacles which slithered and wiggled in a chaotic mass. The surface of the creature cooled, growing into a dark, pebbly mass which gave glimpses of the heat within the beast. As the creature opened its eyes, the ruff of spikes on its head back and shoulders ignited, giving the creature a mane of fire.

"Uhm...Not Good" Beast Boy's eyes were wide as he echoed Cyborg. He and the other Titans hastily clapped hands over their ears as the beast let out an unholy roaring noise, like trains crashing into several off-key orchestras. Then to make matters worse, the creature spat fire at the nearest building. The concrete was severely singed but the metal underneath fared far worse. The side of the building crumbled as the support structure melted. The red Ravens all laughed and began flying around the beast's head, encouraging it. Raven sank to her knees with a barely stifled groan.

"We're going to need water. Lots of it and fast." Robin said, taking action. Cyborg nodded agreement. They'd faced giant, flaming monsters before, they could do it again.

"If we can get it close to a fire hydrant I can bust one open and rain on tall, fiery and gruesome's parade." Robin nodded.

"Lets get that thing before it does more damage!"

"Titans Go!" Brave Raven yelled as she vaulted over the side of the building.

"Yeah! What she said!" Cyborg grinned at Robin. Star offered her mechanical teammate a hand and they followed Brave. Robin, cast a look at Raven then looked at Beast Boy, silently asking him to stay with her. Beast Boy nodded. Robin turned and leapt off the roof, shooting a grappling hook and swinging after Cyborg and Starfire with practiced ease. Raven was holding her head with both hands, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Beast Boy looked around then grabbed the nearest yellow Raven.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked. Innocence blinked back owlishly at him. Beast Boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course not." He spotted the dull yellow one and grabbed her arm. "Do _you_ have any ideas?" he asked.

"Well," Knowledge said, "I am uncertain if my hypothesis will allow us to prevail against this most odious of Trigon's minions." She sniffed in disdain, "Contemptible creature!"

"So, what is it?" Beast Boy interrupted. "And stop using big words! I don't happen to have a dictionary on hand." Knowledge looked somewhat affronted, but began to explain her idea anyway.

"Trigon is a very powerful interdimensional demon well known for his cruelty and wrath."

"Doy," Beast boy rolled his eyes "Get to the point! In case you haven't noticed, she's not doing too well, and that...thing is rampaging." Beast boy indicated a hunched over Raven, and the fire-creature now...eating the first national bank? Gross. Knowledge and Beast Boy watched the thing chew, bits of masonry falling from between its tentacles. Knowledge shook herself and continued.

"Since the altercation with Trigon, his power over Raven has lessened considerably." She pulled a chart from thin air and pointed to an angry red line. "This represents his power over her powers. As you can see it has dropped dramatically." she pointed to where the line, already on a more or less downward curve took an abrupt nosedive.

"O-Kay," Beast Boy agreed, wondering where the hell she'd gotten a chart from and where Knowledge was going with this.

"This line represents Raven's relative control over her powers," she said pointing to a purple line that was on an upward trend and which moved up sharply around when Trigon's line went down.

"The point."

"The point," Knowledge said primly, "is that while Raven doesn't have perfect control over her powers, she has gained increasing control. This is especially true since she fulfilled the prophecy and subsequently, ah,"

"Kicked his ass?"

"Yes. So while her negative emotions are deeply connected to Trigon's own internal wrath and hatred, she has always been able to control her inner rage to some degree, and as a result of recent events she should have a much greater control."

"I control my emotions, they don't control me." Both teenager and physical manifestation of emotion turned when Raven broke into the conversation, voice hoarse and a little strained.

"Rae!" Beast Boy knelt beside his friend. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"

"No. But she's right. I should be able... to control...myself better than this."

"Quite." Knowledge agreed.

Raven rose unsteadily to her feet with a helping hand from her teammate and glared at the trinity of hatred still flying in circles. Beast Boy watched as they paused in the air, turned as one and made a beeline for them. He winced, expecting them to attack but was surprised when they stopped a few feet away, leering.

"You are _my_ emotions." Raven stated through gritted teeth. The red ones scoffed and mocked her.

"Oh! My emotions!"

"Oh, look at me I'm trying tell powers beyond my control what to do, look how _brave _I am, oooooooh"

"Stop!..._In the Name of Love_! Honey you're breaking my heart, Ha!"

"No!" She replied forcefully. "You _will_ listen to me." The red ravens sneered.

"Why should we listen to you? You never listen to us."

"Well, well, look who's growing a spine."

"Three versus one. I'll take those odds. Let's teach her who controls who."

"Shut up," Raven snapped. Astonishingly they did, though they didn't look happy about it.

"Are you gonna, uh, put them back?" Beast Boy asked after a tense moment. Raven started to answer then stopped. A decidedly evil look crept into her eyes. Beast Boy decided it was not a pleasant look.

"No. Not yet," she replied. Addressing her emotions she said, "You want to destroy things, right?"

"Yes," the three answered in chorus, grinning demonically.

"Fine. Then we'll destroy that...whatever it is Trigon sent."

Beast Boy blinked a few times, as he processed Raven's words. It had never occurred to him that Raven might use her emotions as, well, weapons. It did make sense though since it wasn't very different from how her powers seemed to operate normally. Apparently, the idea hadn't occurred to the angry emotions either. They hovered in the air like three crimson ghosts, faces blank in surprise. Then they grinned terrible grins full of malice and hate. Beast Boy took and involuntary step backwards.

"Kill Trigon's monster? Yes," Malice, the purple-red one, said sibilantly. "Oh yes." The dark red one, Rage, growled.

"We _hate _Trigon," the bright red on spat. "He's ruined so much for us. Caused us so much pain and annoyance," Hate said. Rage snarled, eyes narrowed. "He's been the source of so many of our problems," Hate concluded as Rage's growl seemed to deepen in her other-worldly anger.

"Let us kill his minion," Malice suggested, eyes gleaming. "Let us strike back, pain for pain." Rage abruptly let out a wordless shriek and tore off after the monster. Malice and Hate looked at one another then followed her, cackling. They began to bombard the monster with black energy and large chunks of telekinetically seized rubble.

"Woah," Beast Boy said. "Rae that was...Rae?" Raven was worked up, but from fury of exertion Beast Boy wasn't sure. "I hate him," she whispered. Beast Boy wasn't sure if she knew she'd spoken. She whirled around and faced her many doppelgangers, eyes flashing red briefly.

"Mirror," she demanded. Wisdom, who had taken it when Raven had half collapsed, handed it back wordlessly. "I have had it to here with this. All of You. In here. Now."

"Aww."

"Shut up Happy."

"I'm excitement."

"I don't care," Raven snapped back, brandishing the mirror. A black and red vortex began to swirl within it. Dejectedly Excitement, Joy and Bliss disappeared in a puff of smoke and became Happy. The pink Raven flew forward and was sucked into the mirror. Raven closed her eyes for a moment then spied the fractioned Timid. The three practically fell over themselves recombining then returning to the mirror. Raven repeated this with all the emotions present on the rooftop, but paused when she got to the final emotion, the yellow ones.

"I think I may be missing one or two besides those red ones," Raven said, looking around the now empty rooftop. Beast Boy looked around as well, searching for any strays.

"They're fighting," Beast Boy pointed out. Besides the angry Ravens, Love, Lust and Bravery were now fighting the creature. Their efforts seemed to be helping to slow the monster down, but they also seemed to lack the real Raven's strength of power, Beast Boy noticed. Raven nodded and faced the yellow ones.

"Pull yourself together," she ordered. A puff of smoke later and Intellect stepped out of the cloud, coughing and adjusting her glasses. Raven handed her the mirror. "Watch this." She strode to the edge of the building and pulled her hood up. Beast Boy hopped onto the edge of the building next to her.

"Time to fight?" he asked with hesitant cheerfulness. Raven peered at him from the corner of her eyes. Eyes, Beast Boy noted, which were glowing red under her hood instead of the customary white. The Green Titan gulped, knowing that when Raven went all scary with those four red- He abruptly noticed instead of four eyes, there were two. _"Well, that's something"_, he said to himself.

If Raven noticed her teammate's sudden unease she didn't show it. Instead she watched the continuing altercation for a moment. "Time to fight," she replied with a cool steeliness in her tone. Without waiting for a reply, she rose into the air to join the battle.

To Be Concluded. (if anyone cares at this point, oh, a year or so since the last update )


End file.
